Revenge is Sexy
by xX The Sexy Beauty Xx
Summary: All Elsa wanted was her sister. After The Freeze, she wants a man. Finally, Elsa decides to have a certain prince serve as her personal slave. When a wedding, an angry Kristoff, kidnapping, a missing Anna, prophets, arranged marriages, forbidden love, wars, a vengeful duke, and a sassy sculpture are thrown in the mix, will Elsa make it out alive-with everyone else? Helsa Kristanna
1. Prolouge

**Hello. I saw a fan art for this so I decided to write it.**

* * *

><p>Elsa was sitting at her desk. She desperately wished she had a man in her life. For all it was worth, she wouldn't be as horny right now. She sat at her desk, trying to divert her thoughts from men and the heavenly pleasure she assumed married women would get. But she wouldn't get married. Hell, no. After what Hans tried to marry Anna for, she had a fear of getting married to the wrong guy.<p>

She bucked her hips slightly in agony, wishing she could drag the burly guard outside her door inside for a nice fuck. But she couldn't. No, Hell no. She was the Queen, she HAD to be a role model. So she tried desperately to sit up straight and focus on the blurred pages on her desk, but it was impossible. She gave up and leaned in the chair.

She was so frustrated she could have asked Anna if she could borrow Kristoff's dick for a while. Which, of course, would be wrong. But it would feel good. Right? The unwillingly virgin queen groaned in despair. Soundlessly, she slid toward the frost covered door.

"Did you hear that royalty can have sex slaves?" One guard said.

"Fuck, what I'd give to be royalty then."

"I'd have a dozen woman, lining up to get fucked like whores!" The other chimed.

"I'd have two dozen."

"Yeah, right."

"I would!"

"Surprisingly enough, more women have sex slaves than men."

"I'd pay to be our Queen's sex slave." The man said, laughing. "She's perfect."

Elsa slid done the door thinking sexy thoughts. But they weren't about the guards outside the door. Or anyone else in the kingdom for that matter. She raced over to her desk, burrowing through papers until she reached one at the bottom.

_Dear Queen Elsa Rose of Arendale,_

_Please forgive me for this interruption in your hopefully peaceful lives. I am ashamed to say I couldn't bring myself to punish my brother, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. I hoped I could send him to you for punishment, on the agreement you do not take his life and he'd be back in six months. Thank you, and I hope you do not have anything cruel in mind, for if we must, we will declare war at abuse of my brother._

_Kindest regards,_

_King Louis of the Southern Isles._

Elsa slid back in her chair, at ease. She had her sex slave.

* * *

><p><strong>So?<strong>


	2. The Arriving

**Fucking gods of hell! I woke up this morning, and I checked my email (I check my email every morning) And I had 59 messages from fanfiction! I was bombarded with tons of PMs, faves, and follows, but sadly no new reviews. Oh, well, I suppose that's okay. Anyway, I want to thank the following people for helping me develop this story and make me feel special:**

**Malijo: Thank you tons for the encouragement and reviews! Oh, and faves and follows! You're awesome!**

**aidan bale: Thank you for helping me develop a chapter!**

**HammyTheShark: For giving me a great story to read to get my mind off of things!**

**And, last but not least,**

**TheLostDisneyPrincess: For a great fanfic and a sweet review!**

**Well, anyway, let's move on to review replies:**

**RealMe07: Thank you! I like your profile pic!**

**heart-frozer13: I did,**

**Guest (1): Sorry, but why are you in the M rated archive if you think so? I mean, why not avoid it? Not in a rude way, just asking.**

**Guest (2): Because. I'm a hardcore Helsa shipper. *high five***

**Malijo: Aww, thanks.**

**war againist ships: :) Thanks.**

**TheLostDisneyPrincess: Thank you! :)**

**Anyway, I see people getting frustrated about my updating. And in the most unrude, nicest way possible, I am going to tell you this:**

**I have another account, containing...six stories that I am in the process of working on. I also have many new story ideas. I am constantly writing oneshots as well. I watch movies too. I have a life, unlike what some of you guys think. I also couldn't find my laptop charger for quite a while. My phone wasn't working. My dad is dead and I'm an only child. My mother didn't have a charger I could use, and we couldn't afford another one. So I had to go to my friend's house and update, where I am now. I am kind of upset the way you guys are so persistent about this stuff, while this is just fun for me. I might go without updating for weeks, so don't blame me, I have a life and another account. So please stop flaming me for late updates and such.**

**Okay, enough of my blabber, go on to the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Elsa sent back a letter to the King.<p>

_Dear King Louis of the Southern Isles,_

_I will take in Prince Hans soon, for the agreement that he might not tell anyone of his 'punishment', for I try to keep it private for not to humiliate him. I also hope that he is not too cocky about this, being a Prince and all? After you agree to my condition, you may send him to my castle as soon as you can._

_Queen Elsa of Arendale_

A few weeks later, she got a reply.

_Dear Queen Elsa of Arendale,_

_Hans has lost his title as prince. He is no longer royalty, but just Hans Westerguard. As long as the punishment isn't cruel, It is fine. But from your earlier message I realize that it shall not be cruel. Hans shall be arriving in chains and handcuffs on the southern port of your kingdom on the full moon of this month._

_Best Regards,_

_King Louis of the Southern Isles_

Elsa read the letter over twice, to make sure it was all what she wanted. She grinned and leaned back in her chair with a smile. The fun was about to begin...

* * *

><p>Elsa stood as queenly as possible at the dock, her servant, Kai, holding a parasol over her head to keep the sun away from the Ice Queen. She took a deep breath. She hated the heat. Couldn't Hans arrive sooner. She groaned silently, and the ship finally docked completely, passengers filing off. Elsa sighed, and clasping her hands, waited.<p>

Hans was escorted by two burly men down the ramp. The men were at least six feet, with the emblem of the Southern Isles across their chests in their royal colors, green and white. Their helmets made them look even taller, if that was possible. Between then was Hans.

His alabaster skin was stained with sweat, old stubble dotting the underside of his lips. His lips were in a constant sneer, his light hazel eyes darting this way and that, as if to look for an escape. Sweat poured from his ginger hair as he tried to get freed from the guards. His hair was longer than when she'd last seen him. His body was covered in a ragged looking cream colored shirt, collar ripped, and the chest of it stained, the arms rolled up to his elbows. His brown pants had holes in them. He was wearing boots with a bit of heel, reminding Elsa to be careful so he didn't end up stepping on her toes. His arms were tied behind his back with chains, over a pair of hand cuffs. Lots of extra precautions, Elsa thought. The guards walked up to her.

"Your Majesty," They said in syn crony, bowing, dragging Hans to the ground when they did so. The raised back up, and Hans tagged along again, growling and muttering around his breath.

"Please inform His Majesty King Louis I shall send this man back after a month, thank you." Elsa said, and with a flip of her cape, turned away, and Kai followed, while her own guards seized the outlaw and dragged him behind the queen.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry there's no smut, and sorry it's short. But I'll try to get to the smut next chapter.<strong>


	3. A Little Talk

**I've noticed I have 13 followers and 6 favers for this story, but if just my followers all reviewed both chapters, I'd like, be review rich, SO i have a contest: A daily contest. Well, and every time I update contest.**

**For every time I update, I'll have a key for a reviwers. Which ever reviewer is closet gets sneak peak at the next chapter before it's out. I'm sorry but it only works if you have an account on FF. Or tell me what you have an account on and maybe I can try to make it work. So any way, The 'key', is normally going to be a question, or a riddle. Sometimes it could be luck, like who ever was the first reviewer with an 'i' in their penname. Like that. The 'Riddle' of today will be below, so you can think about it easier before you review with your answer. I hop eyou like this, and I hope peple start to review.**

* * *

><p>Elsa paraded into the palace, with a flip of her braid, she was seated in her office chair, ordering her guards to leave Hans inside her office and leave.<p>

"So, Hans, how have you been doing?" She asked with iciness.

"Well your royal iciness," He began with a sneer, "I'm doing fine, other than the fact you _foiled my plans and ruined my life and got me kicked out of my own home!" _He said.

Elsa hadn't been expecting the outburst, but she pressed her lips together, trying to think of a good response.

"Ice got your tongue?" Hans smirked.

"No, I was wondering whether I should have the guards beat you up and throw you in a dungeon cell or if I should do that honors myself." She huffed, and she kicked Hans to the center of the room, dragging a chair in front of him and sitting in it.

Hans stared at her- no- _glared _at her and took a growling breath.

"Now listen, Hans." Elsa said, bending all the way over so her face was at the same level as his face. "I know you think you're all clever and all, but both of us know you aren't." She said. "A real evil villain would have killed Anna himself, not taking chances. Or kissed her anyway, you knowing it wasn't true love. Or maybe put her in a place where a _carrot _wasn't able to open the lock." She said with a mean laugh. She was really enjoying this. "And-" She was cut off by the former prince.

"Well, you're a sexy whore." Hans said with a devilish smirk.

"What?" Elsa said in surprise, bolting upward in her chair.

"It's like you're trying to stuff my face in your boobs, " He said shaking his head like he was disappointed. "I thought Queens weren't lewd and lustful women." Hans sighed. "My, times have changed."

Elsa sneered. Grabbing Hans by the collar, sh narrowed her eyes at the outlaw. "Listen here, devil," Elsa said in menacing voice, "You're at my mercy, I can do anything I want with you. Anna could too, and if she did, she'd be having you executed." Elsa said with a smirk. "And I, well, you could be my servant. Watch how you talk with the person who has your fate resting in her hands." She said, throwing Hans back on the floor.

Hans just smirked. "So you're saying that Anna doesn't know I'm here?"

Elsa stared with out saying a word, then glared.

"Keeping secrets from your sister, aren't you? I'd like to wonder what happened with that 'strong sisterly bond.' " Hans cracked his neck.

Elsa's voice was cold. "Think about what I said. Reflect on it. Whatever you need to do." She said, as if talking to a toddler who had earned a time out.

"Guards!" She yelled. "Throw this guy in the dungeons. Guard his door constantly, send one guard inside as well. Chain him up real tight!" Elsa yelled, and quickly, the guard swooped in and took Hans, bowing to the queen.

Elsa sat back in her chair. She had so wanted to go ahead and get fucked by him, but she had controlled herself. _Not yet Elsa. Slowly, the time will come._

* * *

><p>Hans groaned as we was chained up in his cell, a tall and broad man guarding the inside of his dank cage.<p>

_I'll get revenge, _Hans thought, curling his fists.

_And when I do, I'll make sure to fuck that sexy bitch senseless- until she dies a painful death- Only then will I have succeeded. _

Hans laid back on the bench, thinking. _Now about revenge, where does this plan start...?_

* * *

><p><strong>Short but sweet. Yes, I know how I'm torturing you for smut. And no, there will not be any in the next chapter. However, there will be a little in the chapter after the next one. It will come, don't worry.<strong>

**As for the riddle:**

**What is a word made up of 4 letters yet is also made up of 3. Although is written with 8 letters, and then with 4. Rarely consists of 6, and never is written with 5?**

**This is a pretty easy one, hope you get it, because you'll get a prize... of a sneak peek! If nobody gets it, guess who gets the sneak peak? MEEE!**

**Anyway, yeah...review.**


	4. Work A lot of it

**I am very sorry to say there isn't smut in this either. I know all of you are looking for smut, but there's a bit in the next chapter, so stick with me. However, this chapter is a quite bit important for the development of the plot. There is a plot, no matter what you think. But I'm not revealing that yet. :) Oh, and another think, if you recommend my story to someone else and get someone to write at least one review to my story, then I'll give you 100 words of the next chapter coming up before it's out. If you get the riddle right first, then you get 200 words of the next chapter before it's out. If you do both, you get 300. Most of my chapters as a whole average 1,000 words now, and I'm trying to up it a bit though. So yeah. Please review, get me new readers, answer the riddle, and review and read!**

* * *

><p>Hans sat in the dungeon cell, plotting his revenge.<p>

Well, at least trying to.

Every single time that he fucking closed his eyes, he remembered Elsa looking extra sexy in that extra tight ice dress (and a good part of it was pretty much see through) with her chest stuck up in his face. He was starting to wonder whether telling her to move her boobs was a bad choice. After all, it had been a splendid view.

He leaned back a bit.

She had big breasts, that much as sure. _Just like I like them, _he thought, and would have nearly slapped himself if he weren't chained up.

_Focus Hans! _He thought, drumming his finger on the dank and dirty wall behind him.

The cell door creaked open, and Hans would have jumped in surprise, but again, he was restrained. He was hoping for Elsa to walk in, but instead it was a guard.

"The Queen requests your presence." Te guard said in a monotone, and another two entered the room to free Hans. Then snapping handcuffs on his sore red wrists, He was led to the Queen's office. The Door opened, and Hans was ushered inside.

* * *

><p>Elsa took a deep breath as Hans was pushed through the door and shoved down onto the carpet in front of her desk.<p>

_I want to get fucked today! _Her inner voice protested.

**Not yet, he needs to be tamed. Otherwise, he'll jump on me, rape me, and end up killing me and escaping.**

_Oh come on, you're no fun!_

**The well being of my family and the kingdom, along with my own safety and of others comes before my sexual desires.**

_You're like a stuck up grandma!_

**Am not!**

_Yes you are!_

**Not now! We can argue later. Right now, we're taming the beast.**

Elsa ended the fight between the selfish, horny side of her mind and the Queenly, royal side of her mind.

"So, Princess. What are you going do? I'm getting bored while you strike weird expression while wringing your puny wrists and pacing so fast that your boobs are jiggling." Hans said with a despondent expression, along with an amused look in his eyes.

Elsa snapped her mouth shut, and stood still, blushing like a fumbling idiot. Not anything Queenly. Things were not going well.

"First of all, stop looking at me like I'm a whore or prostitute in a porn show, and second of all, I'm QUEEN, not princess." Elsa snapped finally.

"Princess is my nickname for all prissy sluts." Hans responded with a shrug. Elsa resisted the urge to slap him.

"Hans," She said, pretending she hadn't heard the comment. "Today, I'm going to make you do some work. Once you finish the work, you can go to your cell and think about whether you'd like to do it again the next day. After that, we'll talk tomorrow morning." She said, trying to be as steely as she could.

"What do I do?"

* * *

><p>Twelve hours later, Hans had cleaned out the horse stables that hadn't been cleaned in over 100 years behind the castle that weren't being used, scrubbed all the bathrooms and floors of the castle with a toothbrush, chased down 23 of the castles mice eating cats and caged them, (which resulted in a lot of scars) Re-organized the entire library, polished the wooden furniture with foul smelling polish, carried a total of 700 pounds of cows to the meadow, (the old cows that couldn't walk) ironed every single one of Elsa's and Anna's clothing (that wasn't made of ice) washed Sven over and over until he had no mayflies, washed Kristoff's clothes until they didn't stink, helped the cook make the lunch feast, repainted the great hall, cleaned all the windows, and finally ended up in Elsa's office stacking papers. After that, He was to stand in front of Elsa's desk and wait. An hour later, Elsa made an entrance and flashed an amused smile to Hans.<p>

"So, Hans." She said with a smirk. "How do you like your chores?" Hans could barely respond, his jaw hanging slack.

"Well, would you be a dear and clean out the candle wax from my candle holder and replace the candle? Then you could go to your cell." Elsa said with a smile and went back to shuffling her papers this way and that.

Hans responded by fainting.

"Well," Elsa said to nobody in particular. "Whenever he wakes up, the fun begins."

And she called for the guards.

As the burly men came in and took the former prince, now exhausted and probably ill outlaw down to the dungeon while summoning a doctor, They smiled a laughed, enjoying the work that Hans was being made to do.

"Good job your majesty!" One remarked, before closing the door.

"You really showed him!" The other one laughed in the hall as their footsteps faded away.

_Soon, _she comforted herself. _Soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Well, thank you for reading, and the last winner was Angie Sanchez, and the Angie received the first 200 words of this chapter in PM three days ago. So if you want early reading, then please answer the riddle.<strong>

**Riddle; Not a pool but it has a cover, not a tree but has leaves, not a slave but is bound, not a website but has pages, and not a shirt but has sleeves.**

**The first person to get it right gets 200 words of the next chapter in their inbox ahead of time!**

**~Ciatra Longings**

**p.s. I'm thinking of changing my penname to Ciatra Longings- what do you think?**


	5. A little lime

**Hello everybody. It has been a while. I'll meet you at the bottom, since I deprived you of any reading for a while.**

**And I am happy to say you all will be recieving the long deprived smut you have been waiting for. A Lime, sadly, but I hope that that is something that will replenish your interests for this story.**

* * *

><p>Elsa sat at her desk. She blew on her fingers slightly, turning in her chair, and wisps of smoky snow blew off of the tips. That was her favorite trick. It made it look like she was making smoke.<p>

She leaned back and groaned. She was _so _bored...Maybe she'd gone overboard with the work...Hans had been out cold for four days, at this point. She'd gotten fed up.

She wanted someone to talk to. Anna and Kristoff were on vacation, in the mountains, with Sven and Olaf, despite her protests that it wasn't safe. But Anna had reassured her it would be fine.

_"We're going to the trolls Elsa! They are experts in healing! My heart had frozen over before, I've been in more danger! Don't worry!" Anna had laughed as she waved to her sister, getting on Sven's back as the group rode off._

Elsa just needed company. Heck, even talking to Olaf would have cheered her up. Wait...she could _make _herself company! Sighing in relief that she wasn't being an unsocial hermit until Hans woke up, she got up from her desk. Who would she create? It seemed her emotions did her plenty good in creating life, when she took control. So she let her loneliness create whatever it wished.

"You gonna stand there with your eyes closed forever, girlfriend?" She heard a sarcastic voice remark.

In front of her stood a girl, with white skin and a round face, with huge white carved eyes, along with hair high up in a unbelievable ponytail that swished behind her and an hourglass figure that made her look like a cartoon, thinner than Elsa, for that. Her legs were long and creamy white like the rest of her.

"It's not nice to stare. Even if you made me." She remarked.

Elsa sighed. This was company. But she wasn't sure if she liked it. "What's your name?" She asked. Her creations had a knack of naming themselves...

"Aniera." The girl said, striking a pose as she flipped her bangs out of her face. Small flakes rained down from her hair, and then her arm.

"Um, Aniera, how do you spell your name?" Elsa asked.

"A-N-I-E-R-A. Annie-era. That's how it's pronounced."

"I know how it's pronounced, you said it." Elsa said, rolling her eyes.

"Being sarcastic is _my_ job." Aniera said with a frown.

"Well, other than being sarcastic, what else can you do?" Elsa, trying to figure out what her newest creature was capable of, though Aniera seemed to take it offensively.

"What do you mean?" She asked with a frown.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean it that way, I meant, I've created Olaf, he can use his nose as a key and he can take his body apart. Marshmallow could sprout bdy parts and extra spikes. And his eyes can glow. So you can?" Elsa blushed as she trailed off.

"Oh, organizing is my thing." She said, as she as she pointed at Elsa's piled up and untidy desk. With a flick of her fingers, the papers began to sort themselves out. She waved her fingers this way and that, each piece of papers stacking in piles in the air, lowering into neat piles on her desk. Aniera's fingers worked like a puppeteer's, and she smiled at Elsa.

"Job's done." She said with a flippant smile.

"Oh, thank you!" Elsa exclaimed.

"I expect payment."

"What?"

"Well, not exactly money, see, I'm made of ice...and you have Ice Paints, don't you? I'd like some...color." Aniera confessed.

"Of course!" Elsa exclaimed. "Now-"

A guard knocked on the door. Aniera sauntered towards it without a word. "Wait!" Elsa yelled. "Stand aside. You'll be a colorful surprise later." Aniera smirked. She was looking forward to fooling people later.

Elsa opened the heavy door as a soldier stood ruler straight on the other side. He was a young man, around the age of twenty with big brown eyes and brown peppered locks and five day old stubble. At the sight of Elsa, his eyes widened.

"The Queen! Queen Elsa! The Snow Queen!" He blubbered, bowing down, not sure what to call her. It was undoubtedly his first time seeing her. She'd gotten used to the reaction after starting to open up the doors of the palace. Now Kai, Gerda, and her family weren't the only people ever to see her, and apparently, she was a total knockout, according to the people of her country. First meetings made her anxious for that reason.

"Yes, sir?" She asked.

"Me, sir? Oh, no no, I'm Robert, nice to meet you- I mean, I come to you with news, Queen Elsa." The man blubbered. "Um, I, - ahem- Former Prince Hans of the Southern Isles has reawakened Your Highness." The man finally squeezed out.

Elsa took a moment to process this. Then she jumped up, startling the young guard. "Hans is awake? Hans is awake!" She yelled. "Sir Guard, you go, you go bring him here! Give him some food, and then tell him to be here! Pronto! Aniera, out please!" Elsa said. "You can have the room down the hall." Aniera huffed, but waited until the guard was gone. Then she and her flurry retreated to the faraway room.

Elsa leaned against the desk. "So today's the day."

* * *

><p>Hans groaned as he shifted his wrists in his chains. They made his wrists sore. He was bound to have red welts on his skin forever. He shook his head out. A bit of coffee and crackers was enough to wake him up, but he really needed some food. He shifted this way and that. The guards tightened their hold on him. Soon, they came upon a door decorated with snowflakes. On closer inspection you could see they were real. The guards threw open the door after knocking curtly.<p>

"Here he is, Your Highness." They chorused, bowing. They dragged Hans to the floor again, and now they left him there as the Snow Queen dismissed them with a flick of her wrist, sending a few flakes floating to the ground. The guards saluted their queen and left, and Elsa locked the door behind them.

"Well, what do you have planned for me now, Princess?" He said through gritted teeth.

"_QUEEN." _Elsa corrected harshly, before clearing her throat.

"It's a nickname, genius. I can call you whatever I want." Hans smirked.

"Not necessarily. You fate is in my hands. By all means, go ahead and tease me with nicknames. But your punishment won't become any nicer." Elsa smirked back.

Hans gritted his teeth and growled. "You think you're so smart."

"I don't think I'm smart. I know I'm smart." Elsa retorted, filing her long beautiful nails with an ice nail file.

Hans rolled his eyes. "That is _so _forever ago. I think you've been reading too much, Princess."

Elsa chose to ignore this statement. "For your punishment today," She began.

"Oh no. Oh no! No no no! I am NOT doing all that again, whatever you might say, Princess!" Hans blanked, scooting away form Elsa as far he could go, eventually bumping into the opposite wall. He kept on scooting though, not going anywhere.

Elsa smiled a calm smile, and sashayed over, and dragging Hans by the collar, she dumped him on a wooden chair.

"Before I give you this relatively easier punishment, I've got some rules. You must tell everyone you're exhausted when you leave, and act like it. Two, don't tell anyone what happened here. Three, don't go too far..." She said into his ear. Hans froze. She couldn't mean...?

"Agreed?" She asked, whispering into his other ear.

"Um...yes?" He said, though it sounded more like a question.

"Good." Elsa said with a seductive smile.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ ANYTHING M RATED, THEN PLEASE SKIP THIS SECTION OF THE CHAPTER. JUST PM ME FOR WHAT HAPPENED THERE.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Elsa sat down on Hans's thigh. Hans gulped. Surely Elsa of all people...wouldn't be...such a slut?<p>

But apparently she was. "Well." She whispered into Hans' ear. "Aren't the men supposed to make the first move?" She said, tracing a cold finger right next to Hans' left sideburn. He shivered, and his womanizer area of mind finally woke up.

"If you say so." He said. He grabbed the back of Elsa's neck with a shackled wrist, cursing the cuffs. He was about to look around for a key when they broke into two. He looked up in surprise to see Elsa smirked, ice flecks on her fingers.

He smiled a creepy smile.

He grabbed the back of her neck with a free hand now, and smashed his lips onto her hers roughly. Cold air rushed into his mouth. It felt like kissing ice, he thought, as he leaned in even closer and he could feel the freezing girl press against her chest.

He let the kiss end as Elsa gasped for air. "I wonder if every kiss is like that." She said.

Hans' eyes widened. "Don't tell me it was your first!"

"Uh..." The queen looked at a loss for words for the first time ever. At that Hans' had to gawk.

"How...why?" He asked, blubbering. Elsa shifted uncomfortably.

"I only started talking to people three months ago, after the big freeze ended. You know." She muttered. "This should be my first everything." She said gesturing to him.

Hans' smirked. "It'll be your best too." He said. Elsa kissed him again, and as his hands scoured her hourglass figure, they rested on her hips. He could feel her hands on his shirt. _Perfect. _He thought. _She's getting worked up. _One by one, his shirt buttons were worked off. He rested in the chair, shirtless. Elsa worked her fingers over his abs.

"Mmm." She moaned into the kiss and he let go. "Well, you're muscular." Hans smirked.

"Took you a while to realize that."

Elsa didn't respond. She rested her platinum blonde head on his shoulder as she ran her fingers over his chest. Hans' had a sudden urge to wrap his arms around her and cradle her. He smacked himself mentally. He was a womanizer, not a softie who fell for one girl only! He told himself, and smirked as Elsa smiled up at Hans.

"Do I get the prize today?" Hans asked her in a quiet and seductive voice.

"What prize?" Elsa asked. Her guard was back up.

Hans didn't say anything. Instead, he let his fingers trail down to Elsa's womanhood. Or at least, where it would be under the dress. Elsa's eyes widened, and she blushed.

"I...I don't know. I'm not ready Hans." She said in a vulnerable voice. One of a young woman that was younger than him. One of a sweet girl. Normally Hans would have smirked or made some type of snarky comment, but right now, Hans felt different.

"It's okay Elsa. Really. My charm will work it's way there eventually." Hans said, breaking the soberness of the moment, back to his womanizer self.

"Promise me you'll stop when I tell you to." Elsa warned him.

"What will you do otherwise?"

"I'll attack you." She said simply, so sparks forming on her finger tips as she smirked.

"Promise." Hans agreed.

Then he went to clutching her waist again. He planted his lips on her neck and Elsa tossed her head and moaned, bucking her hips into Hans' chest. This went on for a few minutes. And in those few minutes the raging fire between the two raged higher and stronger.

Hans let his fingers up and he slowly tugged down the sleeve of Elsa's dress. He grunted when it didn't come off.

Elsa's eyes widened. Taking a breath, she sighed a loud sigh, and the top of the dress melted away. Hans stared at Elsa's gorgeous torso. God, he knew she was sexy, but this was a whole other level. Her skin was in two bubbles, no less. Her breasts were round and supple, the biggest breasts he'd ever seen. They protruded form her chest in such a superior manner that they were as royal as Elsa herself.

Elsa must have seen his big eyes expression for she flushed the color of Hans' hair. " I knew this was a bad idea..." She said, trailing off as she covered her breasts with her hands, shrinking back.

"No..no Elsa, don't be embarrassed." Hans said in a soft tone he'd never heard himself use. It was sincere, Hans began to wonder whether the voice was even his.

"Wha-what?" She stammered.

"You're beautiful Elsa. Remember that." He told her, pushing her closer to him as he pushed one of her hands away gently. She resisted, but Hans was stronger. Holding her hand at bay, he lowered his other hand to the supple skin and began to massage the nipple. Elsa gasped, and Hans stopped, wondering if it hurt. Of course, he was a boy, he wouldn't know, and the ladies he'd slept with back at the castle were all sluts, he never cared for what they thought. He went on to fulfill his manly desires without a care in the world. But now, for some reason, he did care.

Elsa ceased the gasp, relaxing. "Go..on." She said, slowly.

Hans obeyed, slowly. He continued to rub the nipple, and then squeezed the breast as a whole as Elsa's hips bucked again. _She likes it. _ He thought. Pushing her other hand off of her other breast, he lowered his mouth to her right breast.

He let his tongue squish around her nipple as it hardened, Elsa moaned loudly. Her fingers curled into the base of Hans' neck, and they crept up to his ginger locks. She pushed his head to her chest, groping for more.

Hans smirked mentally. This girl wasn't as modest as he thought. He let his tongue rest, and went to sucking the skin as a whole. Elsa bucked her hips, releasing sighs and moans and acting in a complete frenzy. Never had the young Queen felt so good. Hans' fingers stopped their assault, as did his mouth. His fingers moved down to the inside of Elsa's thigh.

"Please, Princess?" Hans pleaded.

Elsa recovered from her state and looked down processing what was happening. "Hans..I...Sorry, I can't. Just not yet. Please." She said, and her ice top grew back over her chest. Elsa tried to will the wetness in her womanhood away, to no avail.

"Oh come on! You're leaving me horny." Hans complained. Only then did Elsa notice his serious boner. She blushed and looked away.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>THIS IS WHERE THE MATURE OR M RATED PART ENDS.<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Sorry." She said quietly. She helped Hans into his shirt and took the chains hanging from Hans' wrists and melded them back together. Hans frowned.<p>

She smiled then. "See you tomorrow!" She said as she called for the guards. "Remember the rules." Hans nodded as he quickly began to limp and groan as the guard hauled him away. Then he winked at Elsa, and she blushed in turn.

As she finally settled down, Aniera walked in with a huge color palette on her hands.

"So...What happened in here?" She asked with a smile, handing Elsa a paintbrush.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Pretty long, right?<strong>

**Okay, the prize this time goes to the person who can tell me what Aniera really means. Keep in mind this is tricky. There are a few meanings, but you'll find out which one it means pretty easy if you remember to look for something that signifies her...**

**Thanks, and this is Ciatra Longings, signing out!**


	6. A Mysterious Cameo

**I know it's a quicker update than the others, and it makes me proud. Okay, not really. I know it's stupid to take so long, and this is probably just an average update time, but I felt like updating fast so I did. Is there a problem with that?**

**Anyway, before I start I want to talk to you about some things. **

**And I know those of you are really eager to read the chapter, so just go ahead, read the chapter, and come back and read this.**

**Anyway, here's what I was going to say.**

**First off, I'm really happy with all my followers and favers, (if that's even a word, but according to my spell check it isn't, so yeah) and even more with my reviewers, and I love you all! *sends kisses***

**Second off, I've been receiving lots of questions on the summary of this story. It's a new summary, no doubt most of you noticed. And you might also notice that it's got a plot now.**

**Yes, this story officially has a plot and I think I know where it's going. I think. I'm pretty sure this story won't exceed 30 chapters because then it becomes over-whelming to both the new readers and me if I go back for editing.**

**So I'm going to try to keep the chapter count to the minimum. Other than that, there's some things about the summary itself that some people have questions about.**

**So the summary up there is this, italics for the things I've received questions about:**

**Elsa wants sex. When she finds out that Royalty can own sex slaves, she brings a certain Prince into the picture, calling this 'his punishment'. Hans feels it's heaven. Elsa just feels pleasure. But what happens when ****_an angry Kristoff, a kept in the dark Anna,_**** a certain Duke taking revenge, and a ****_whole insane war_**** get thrown in the mix? Smut, And goody Helsa. Kristanna.**

**An angry Kristoff- Well, I won't tell you why or anything, that'd ruin the story for you guys, but he's angry at not only the enemy, I can say that.**

**A kept in the dark Anna-Well, I'm not going to tell you much about this other than there's a little thing about this mentioned in chapter three.**

**Whole insane war- I think that's pretty self explanatory, I really don't know why people need help with that. But if you do, ask.**

**And Third off, and Last off, the chapters are going to get a lot longer now. I mean, like, 3,000 to 5,000 words. Because I'm trying to move through this now, and make an accomplishment. **

**And a challenge for everyone- If you can give my more than ten reviews for any chapter, the chapter afterwards will make an appearance in a week or whenever it makes an appearance, it'll be 5,000 words or more. That is my promise. Will anyone try to fulfill it? I hope so... that's a win-win! I get reviews, you get better chapters! I want to be halfway through this at least by 2015. Maybe even done with it. Even so, I'm hoping to have more than 100 reviews on this story at least by the time this is done... could you guys get me there?**

**Okay, I'm gonna stop blabbering, because this is getting kind of long. Anyway, see you at the bottom everyone. :) Read on!**

* * *

><p>Elsa was exhausted. It'd been a full week since since she and Hans had started their...activities, per say. Hans seemed to be truly enjoying the experience that was supposed to be his punishment.<p>

And not very surprisingly to Elsa, Hans was a five star actor. Well, she thought, if he wasn't, how'd he almost deceive the entire kingdom, making everyone who knew him think he was good?

But that was a prickly topic that Elsa chose to avoid thinking about most of the time. Talking about it? Never. It used to be because she couldn't believe anyone could be so evil, much less the man that Anna thought she loved for a few days.

But now it was different. Very different. "The tables have turned," Aniera would have said, if she'd known what her mistress was thinking about.

Not that Elsa thought the comment made any sense, for who cares if a table turned? And what would that signify anyway?

But the meaning of the comment seemed to somehow fit her prickly situation.

She was stuck. She didn't know what she was doing, really. She wasn't sure of anything. It was like being stuck in that awful icy room all over again.

She'd been so insecure, her fears easily overpowered anything that could be be described as an asset, skill, or even hope.

Right now, she felt almost the exact same. "In a pickle," Aniera would have said.

Elsa laughed silently to herself. Aniera's sayings were getting to her.

She had no clue why being in a pickle would resemble her situation, but Aniera claimed it meant that 'You were stuck, you couldn't go back, but going forward might cause problems and your feelings are all mixed up. So Elsa decided it fit her situation.

Now, you might be thinking that Elsa's thoughts were going in circles. Circles without any exit. And it was true.

And you also must be wondering where Elsa and I will be coming to the point. Well, right now.

See, Elsa...she was wondering some...things.

First of all, She was going something so wrong. She was having sexual contact with someone before marriage!

Some people might write it off as just as having too many ethics. After all, it's not like she'd lost her virginity or anything. Yet.

But she was the queen of a _country. _She was supposed to be a role model for fuck's sake! But how the fucking hell was she going to be a worth following if she couldn't even follow a simple code of ethic?

How could they follow her if she was pretty much sleeping with the enemy of the entire kingdom?!

Okay, okay, technically, if people were supporting her, then, the best arguing point was that she wasn't actually letting the said enemy have complete... _access _ to her.

But for the people against her, there were many good points. She was giving him sexual access in the first place! She wasn't looking into other options! She was letting him into the castle and into her office! She was putting herself into a position where she couldn't even tell anyone if something was to go wrong!

And with all the point of both sides, Elsa had to agree.

And she was back where she started. In a pickle. She could just send Hans back, but King Louis would be overly suspicious is she sent back her worst enemy after only one fourth of his punishment time was served.

The kingdom would be angry Hans hadn't gotten everything he deserved.

Rumors would spread, and Anna might accidentally find out.

But if she kept on going like this, Anna might still find out.

And rumors would go around as to what the young queen and the young handsome ginger traitor were up to in her office all day.

Why was the queen so flustered all the time?

Why was Hans' mood improving so much more greatly?

There were so many things to consider.

And someone, just might get to the real answer.

Her reputation, Anna's reputation, Kristoff's reputation, her parents and roots reputations, and the entire kingdom's reputation would be ruined then.

Elsa shuddered, just thinking about it.

But she really didn't know what else to do.

She started when she heard a knock on her door.

Aniera sashayed in.

"Hello, Aniera." She greeted her ice statue friend. She hadn't started coloring her yet, but Elsa was determined to start soon. "What's the news?"

"Queen Elsa," Aniera said bowing for show. She'd been practicing, she claimed, so Elsa let her be. "Anna and Kristoff are to return in a few days. Whenever they fit, actually. And it's the time of day that you call in Hans for his daily punishment." She reported, before dropping her facade and dragging up a chair to Elsa's desk.

"So, Elsa, what's going on? Are you all right?" Aniera asked, brushing a few stray flakes from her flurry off Elsa's desk distractedly.

"Nothing! I mean, ahem, nothing, nothing at all, Aniera. I'm completely fine."

And to this, Aniera raised a snowy eyebrow. Having no clue her creation could do that, Elsa was surprised, but before she could steer the topic away and to discussion of snow creatures' ability to move their eyebrows, Aniera interjected with her concerns, like she always did.

"Elsa, I know you better than that." Aniera remarked, as she flicked her air out of her eyes again.

"Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do, my friend." Elsa said with a smirk, leaning back in her leather chair, happy with her minuscule victory.

Aniera just laughed. "Elsa, you get that I _know _what you and that sexy ginger do in here every day?"

Elsa nearly toppled over. She grabbed her desk to keep from falling out of her chair, her knuckles turning white she was holding on so hard. Then she paled considerably. Well, considerably for someone who controlled ice and snow.

"What- what- how- when-why-what?" Elsa blubbered, not knowing what to ask and how to ask it.

Aniera smirked. "I believe the sequence goes, 'Who, What, When, Where, Why, and How,' Elsa, not 'What, What, How, When, Why, and What.'"

Elsa groped for something to say, but came up with nothing, and instead made a small feminine noise that resembled a groan.

"I bet you're wondering how I know." Aniera said slowly, picking Elsa's ice nail file off her desk and using it slowly.

Elsa popped back up, and nodded eagerly, not able to think of any words to say.

"I also bet you're wondering why I didn't tell you before." Aniera continued, enjoying the ordeal.

Elsa nodded mutely again, not sure what to say, again.

"I thirdly bet that-" Aniera began another taunting sentence when Elsa finally found her voice and cut her off.

"_JUST FUCKING TELL ME EVERYTHING ALREADY!" _Elsa burst out in the face of her creation.

Aniera, however, was surprisingly calm. "Okay then." She said, and in an agonizingly slow motion, dusted her skirts and put down the nail file. Then walking over to Elsa's bookcase, she began to organize everything.

"Well, you made me when you were nervous and your life was confusing. So I knew why you were nervous and everything. So that's where I got that and all, and that's also why I have organizing...powers, per say. Because your life needed organizing at that point. Why didn't I tell you? Well, because...it seemed personal then, but now, it seems you and the sexy ginger need help." Aniera said in a monotone, putting the books into alphabetical order.

"Oh." Elsa said quietly, then turned to Aniera again. "Please stop calling him 'the sexy ginger,'" Elsa said, giggling quietly to herself.

"Why?"

"Because."

"Oh, I get it." Aniera said with a smirk.

"What? Get what?"

"You're getting possessive."

"What?"

"You're getting possessive over your man."

"He's not-I'm not- He's not my man and I'm not possessive over him!" Elsa yelled, clear out flustered.

"Oh really? Sure, Elsa." Aniera said, not paying any mind to the queen.

"No, really! He's not mine! I mean, he's had tons of woman claiming him, he says, for heaven's sake, once even my sister got engaged to him!"

"Really?" Aniera said, stopping mid shelf.

"Not that way!" Elsa protested, but it was too late.

"Oh, dirty girl. Making love to your sister's ex!"

"What! No!"

"Just kidding Elsie, I know everything that happened, pretty much your whole life."

"Really?"

"No shit about it."

"Language."

"You can say fuck and I can't say shit? Who are you, my mamma?" Aniera challenged.

"Okay, okay, go ahead, whatever." Elsa said with her hands up in defeat.

"So are you going to bring Hans up here today or not?" Aniera asked after a long silence had passed.

Sadly, Elsa had been enjoying it. The simple question brought her back to her feet.

"No." Elsa said finally. "He's the reason this happened int he first place."

"Well you can't blame the whole shenanigan on him, actually, since you-"

"No need to tell me what I already know, Aniera." Elsa sighed.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew your mistakes and you knew his mistakes." Aniera sighed. "No mix ups needed."

"Yeah, yeah." Elsa said, distracted. Hitting a bell on her desk, she opened the door to wait for guards.

They soon arrived.

"Queen Elsa." They said bowing.

"Tell Former Prince Hans that I'm not to see him today." Elsa said, and the two guards saluted and took off down the hall in the way that only guards walk.

Elsa turned her back to the door and settled down on the floor in front of it, much like the way she used to when she was in her old room.

Without warning, a few tears began to work their way through Elsa's eyes, but she froze them, and let them fall. No need, she thought. No need.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since she'd last seen Hans. And she was okay with it. Kind of. She knew every time she was him, she was closer to ruining the country and bringing down her entire world, closer to revealing the secret, by accident or otherwise.<p>

But it was then the guards came to the queen with a message.

"Former Prince Hans requests to see you." One said.

Elsa couldn't hold back anymore. She was feeling more and more of a throb in her womanhood everyday.

"Bring him." She said quietly.

It was less than an hour later that the outlaw was brought to her office and dumped on the floor. The guards left once more, and Elsa shifted behind her desk uncomfortably.

"What did I do?" Hans asked. His voice surprised Elsa. It didn't seem to be the one he used when Anna was engaged to him, the sugary, polite, facade he wore. But it didn't seem to be the voice he used when calling her crude names or insulting her. But it didn't even seem to be the cocky one he used when he had access to her body. This one was full of regret, longing, sorrow. Was this another mask? Or could it be...the real thing? Mask, it's just another mask, Elsa thought.

"What did I do?" Hans repeated.

Elsa looked away. She couldn't bring herself to look at him

Hans waited. After a few uncomfortable minutes, she broke the silence, finally activating her dormant voice. "Hans," She said hoarsely.

"I really...just never mind, let's get on with...our stuff, shall we?" She said quietly, and Hans face changed.

He was back to the cocky person he always was. Elsa was almost sad to see the other mask go. But as she said clearly, _almost._

"Okay then." Hans said with a weak smirk, though it was evident in his eyes that he wasn't normal. "Eager, princess?" He said.

Elsa blushed. It seemed to be a feminine reflex now. "I..um.." Before she could interject, Hans was up off the floor, lifting Elsa into his lap as he sat in her desk chair.

"Undo the handcuffs..." Hans prompted and Elsa obeyed.

Hans immediately went to grip Elsa's shoulders.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO READ SEX AND SMUT AND SUCH, STOP READING HERE AND SCROLL DOWN UNTIL YOU SEE ANOTHER MESSAGE IN THIS FONT.<strong>_

* * *

><p>She shifted on his lap as Hans lips nipped away at hers, moving on to bite at her neck just slightly. She groaned, all her troubles temporarily forgotten.<p>

His left hand rubbed her arm and his left went for her thigh. Hans' lips moved from her neck to her cheek to her mouth then back to her neck and down to her collar bone.

Elsa moaned in protest, running her fingers over the coarse tweed of his shirt, feeling the muscles underneath. She gripped his forearms, then moving her fingers to his biceps and his triceps.

Hans smiled. Letting his hands keep doing what they were currently doing at the moment, He leaned his forehead on Elsa's, and in a low, raspy tone that Elsa could only describe as _sexy _he asked in a somber look, "Liking it, princess?"

Elsa loved it. But she couldn't let him know that. Instead, she remarked with a wave of her hand. "You could do better, bad boy."

And with that, the top of her dress completely melted away. Hans' arms found her waist again. Pinching at the bare skin just barely, he latched his mouth on to Elsa's left nipple and grazed the other softly with his rough, calloused hand.

A while later, he found the bottom of Elsa's dress melting away as she gasped for air.

"Was that intentional, princess?" Hans asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes...but...don't go all the way to that yet." Elsa said, and Hans pouted, making her laugh.

"Soon though." She said, smiling at him. That brightened the man up.

"I'm gonna make you feel heaven, princess!" He said with a smirk.

He picked up naked Elsa bridal style and laid her on her meticulously clean desk with a smile.

He widened her legs slightly, and lowered his face to her cunt, and Elsa turned the color of Anna's hair.

"Don't worry." He whispered, and the next thing the snow queen knew, Hans' tongue was lapping away at her womanhood.

His tongue went in swirls and whirls, stopping for a second now and then to brush a finger to her clit.

Elsa moaned in ecstasy the entire time, bucking her hips in such a way that Hans had to hold them down.

She wasn't sure when, she was too absorbed in what was happening, but Hans' stopped. When she finally realized it, She opened her eyes.

"I guess that's as far as we'll go today, huh, princess?" Hans asked, leaning over her.

"Uh, right." Elsa said, as she mentally scolded herself for letting her sex slave take over.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>THE M RATED PART ENDS HERE.<strong>_

* * *

><p>The ice dress grew back over Elsa's body, as Hans watched in amazement.<p>

A few minutes later, Hans' handcuffs were fused together and guards were leading the supposedly tired man out the door.

Elsa sat down at her desk.

Aniera appeared a short while later. "Well, now that your sex session is over, would you um...paint me? That's an odd way to say it." She said with a frown.

"Oh, right, of course." Elsa agreed.

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight. The owls hoo'ed at the spindly trees as they covered parts of the full moon. In front of the castle of Arendale, a carriage arrived. In it were two young people, a happy couple.<p>

"It's beautiful out here!" The girl exclaimed with a giggle, latching herself to her muscular husband's arm.

"Yes, maybe we should come to Arendale more often. It has been a while since we were here for the coronation." The man remarked, winking at his wife.

"Yes, now go make sure the guards will let us in!" The girl ushered, and the man ruffled her short brown locks and flipping his own out of his face, got out of the carriage.

* * *

><p>Elsa had just about finished painting Aniera. She'd been working since dinner, not having any other things to distract her mind. When was just about to finish the last part, painting a thumb nail, the door to her office burst open.<p>

"You have guests, your majesty." The guard claimed, bowing low.

"I can finish myself," Aniera ushered her mistress. "Go."

Elsa stood, and turned to see the guests. Seeing them, she broke into an enormous smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how'd you like it? It's longer than the others. Can anyone guess who I'm inserting as a cameo here?<strong>

**I hope you do, it's ridiculously easy. **

**This time, it's not a riddle, more of a question:**

**First 200 words of the next chapter to whoever can give me the best 'coloring' for Aniera.**

**Bye! **

**~Ciatra Longings**


	7. Engagement

**I AM SO FUCKING SORRRRRYYY! I haven't updated since what, August? And now it's new year! It's been like, four months or something! I'm sorry but you guys have to deal with the fact that I'm one of THOSE writers. The ones that update once or twice a year. **

**I have a few excuses, please listen up!**

**1. I decided to do a challenge on my other, T rated account and It's hard and taking a while.**

**2. I am in these contests that require lots of effort.**

**3. I have six published stories going on as well as four behind the scenes stories, one of which might be canceled.**

**4. I am also doing so fashion designing for money. Basically a part time job.**

**5. My mom got a boyfriend and I'm trying to make their romance bloom because he is so sweet. Yes, I'm playing matchmaker.**

**6. I have to baby sit my cousins a lot lately.**

**7. School.**

**8. My mom is looking into adopting a child! I am so excited!**

**9. Boy problems!**

**10. I got llllllaaaaazzzzyyyyy.**

**Yeah, that is my list of excuses. And I think I mentioned this before, but the longer my chapters are, the longer it takes to update. So do you guys want a 400-1500 word chapter every month or so or a 2000- 5000 word chapter every two-six months? The longer updates will probably have more quality as well.**

**Anyway, that is one of the things you should tell me in a review.**

**The winner of the question last time was ****IceQueenandFireQueen, ****congratulations! And is anyone interested in beta reading for this story? I need a few different betas to start giving my interviews. (Like, when are you available, how fast can you beta read, etc.) **

**If you are an available beta, please contact me so I can quick up my game a notch. **

**Also, I saw my friend do this, so I thought I'd give it a try.**

_**IF YOU WANT 300 WORDS OF THE NEXT CHAPTER FREE TO YOUR INBOX ON FANFICTION, EMAIL, OR DEVIANTART (WHICH EVER ACCOUNTS YOU HAVE, ACTUALLY), HERE IS WHAT TO DO.**_

_**1. RECOMMEND THIS STORY TO A FRIEND. **_

_**2. HAVE THEM REVIEW MY STORY.**_

_**3. MAKE THEM INCLUDE THAT YOU RECOMMENDED THIS STORY TO THEM IN THE REVIEW OR A PM.**_

_**4. BAM. YOU GOT YOUR CHAPTER SNEAK PEAK.**_

_**FOR YOU SLOWER ONES, HERE'S AN EXAMPLE.**_

**_I'm xX The Sexy Beauty Xx . I tell my friend. Miss Writer about this story. She comes over to Revenge is Sexy, and writes a review saying, _**

**_"Blah blah blah blah blah. My friend _****_xX The Sexy Beauty Xx recommended this to me. blah blah blah"_**

**_And I look at it when i get the email, search up the person mentioned in the review, and send them the 300 words. Got it?_**

**Your little friend could also be a guest reviewer for all I care.**

**It's a win win! I get reviews and readers, you get some of the story before its published, a sneak peak! So recommend away!**

**Anyway, if you haven't been reading these super long A/N's, you've been missing out on quite a bit of info. So PLEASE READ.**

**On a lighter note, this story DOES have a plot, it is NOT all smut. The characters and the genres in the blurb above give away some clues. :3 If you think you got the story figured out, just PM me, please do not spoil it for everyone and review. I want to see what you guys think. **

**Now I'm going to stop blabbing and get on with the story.**

**BUT HELL, READ THE A/N'S, EVEN IF YOU READ THE CHAPPIE AND COME BACK TO THEM. CUZ THEY ARE MUCHO IMPORTANTO.**

**Okay, back to the chapter, sorry.**

* * *

><p>"Rapunzel? Eugene? What brings you two here?" Elsa asked, the smile on her face growing.<p>

"Oh, the usual, business. And because we want to hang out. Your guys have so much fun down here!" Eugene laughed. "Where's Kristoff, by the way?" Eugene and Kristoff, while eternally different, were very competitive, and despite their starting off as enemies, they'd become friends over time.

"He and Anna went down to the trolls for a while. Troll births or whatever. They should be back tomorrow morning." Elsa waved it off.

"Great! So I hope we'll have breakfast together tomorrow?" Rapunzel chirped.

"I hope so. They get back late sometimes though, those trolls are sure clingy." Elsa laughed. Aniera peeked around the corner.

"Who's your friend?" Eugene asked, nodding to the ice sculpture.

"Eugene.." The brunette nudged her husband with a jealous whine.

"Relax, blondie, I just wanna know, I can't hit on people anymore, I'm married!" He exclaimed, rolling his eyes as Aniera made an entrance.

Now fully painted, her hair was this dark redish brown, and her dress was different hues of purple. Hre skin was a tanned peach color and her nails were eternally a dark blood red. Her eyes were the color of sapphires and light freckles similair to Rapunzel's dotted her face. Her lips were a maroonish shade, and little white flakes littered her dress.

Eugene nodded approvingly. "I haven't seen her before." Rapunzel added.

"Oh, she's new. She isn't even human! I made her out of ice." Elsa explained.

"Oh!" Rapunzel gasped. "That's amazing!" She gazed at the ice girl in wonder, childish innocence over taking her face as her mouth remained open in a tiny 'o'. Eugene watched her with an adoring expression, his handsome features painting into a slight smile.

Elsa watched the couple love each other so much without even looking at each other directly or touching and she flet like she was intruding into something. She just wished that someday, somebody would look at her like that too.

* * *

><p>"This is your room," Elsa showed them a purple and gold themed suite, with a king size bed and armouirs with drawers so big she was sure Rapunzel could sleep comfortably in one.<p>

Eugene grinned, satisfaction evident in his eyes. He hopped on the bed with his arms resting behind his head. "Now THIS is the life." he groaned, closing his eyes as Rapunzel scurried over to join him.

"Well, you too have fun!" Elsa chuckled. "The walls are sound proof, just so you know." She winked, and closed the door before a particularly large pillow hit her in the head. Ah, teasing married couples. So much fun.

Elsa sauntered to her office once more sitting down in a chair. There was so much to attend to. She had to tell the guards where to take Rapunzel and Eugene's luggage, set up a big breakfast for tomorrow morning and really big meals every day, hire another horse messenger to deliver Rapunzel and Eugene's messages to Corona faster, hire them so temporary personal servants and ladies in waiting for Rapunzel, plan some attractions for the couple to see, hire more guard for them as well, find the best stable for Maximus, and more, just because of the arrival of the couple.

Not to mention all the travel rehab Anna had to go through after coming back, and she had to discuss some courtship issues with them, and then find out how to transport trolls back and forth to the castle without them having to walk so Kristoff and Anna wouldn't have to travel so often, and shit shit shit. She'd completely forgotten. She Rapunzel and Eugene here and Anna and Kristoff arriving the next day, what to do about Hans. Shit shit shit, she thought, raising a hand to her head as she thought.

I'm confine him for the time period, not let him out, such, she thought. Great plan, what if he asks for me? What if he says something in front of Anna and Kristoff, or even the royal couple of Corona? She was in deep, deep shit.

"Okay," She thought. "All I have to do is explain to him what's happening and make sure that he doesn't say anything...threaten him.." She whispered to herself. "Then once Eugene and his wife leave, I can figure out a way to get rid of him without Anna and Kristoff finding out!" She whispered to herself. "That's it!" Sighing in relief, she buttoned up a cape before leaving her office to the dungeon.

* * *

><p>"Hans." She said, struggling to keep her voice in a permanent monotone.<p>

"Princess! You finally came back!" Hans laughed with a wink.

"I am not here for anything but business at the moment." Elsa said, clearing her throat as Hans shifted, a clang of rusty chains echoing in the small cell.

She suddenly felt claustrophobic. Hans looked at her expectantly. "Well, because of some important business, you are going to have to stay inside you cell and cannot leave it under any circumstance until I say so. Nobody may speak to you or do anything with you except me. You are not to be moved, or sent about your regular work either. You will simply spend all your time in here." She finished, and Hans looked confused.

"Why-"

"No questions. This message will be repeated to the guards as well. You may receive any messages from your family via a guard in the morning of every Sunday, and he will have read it through by that point already." She explained, and before he could protest, she left the room and told the guards her instructions. As she closed her eyes and drifted off in her bed that day, she wondered if she was doing the right thing.

* * *

><p>Elsa woke up when rays of bright sunlight darted across her face. "Stupid sunlight," She groaned. "Go bother Rapunzel!", referring to the princess borne of the sun.<p>

She dressed in a dark blue gown and did her hair up in a braid as usual, going about her business before stopping by her cousin and her husband's room. She knocked.

"Elsa is here!" She heard whispers from behind the door, and it opened.

"Elsa!" Rapunzel laughed stepping out of the room looking stunning aside her equally stunning husband.

_Well, their children will be gorgeous. _She thought with a sigh as she smiled at the younger girl. "Yes, it's me!" She responded. "Let's get to breakfast, Kristoff and Anna should be here any second."

She spoke at the right time, for shouts of happiness and giggles suddenly deafened the trio as they sought a window to look into the courtyard. Outside were Anna and her boyfriend, both of their cheeks flushed, as the servants gathered around them. Anna caught sight of her sister and waved, then disappearing into the entrance to run up to her.

"Elsa!" She yelled, hugging the Queen.

"Anna, what-?" She tried to interject, but Anna was to busy reuniting with her cousin and Eugene.

"I can't believe you're here, it's so perfect!" She gushed, her eyes bubbling in excitement. Kristoff had finally caught up to the small girl and laughed heartily, blushing awkwardly at the same time.

"Kristoff and I are engaged! He asked me to marry him!" Anna cheered, and everyone wowed and awed. Kristoff nodded, embarrassed.

"You finally did it man, what did I tell you?" Eugene chuckled, clapping his friend on the back in a gesture of manliness.

"Be my best man?" Kristoff asked the Prince consort. "I don't think raindeer or snowmen can pass as one."

"I'd be honored." Eugene replied.

"Anna," Elsa gasped. "There's so much to do! We have to send Kristoff to knight training and officially make him Sir Kristoff before the wedding, we need to invite people from every kingdom, take care of arrangements, find Mother's old wedding dress or get a new one made, make bridesmaid dresses, get all the men suits, make Kai agree to walk you down the aisle, spread the news to the kingdom, get a good date, get a honeymoon suite ready, get a reception," Elsa trailed off, listing things in no actual order.

"ELSA!" Anna said, shaking her older sister's shoulders. "Relax! It'll be fine! You'll do a great job!"

"Knight training?" Kristoff groaned.

"Yep, and man, it is painful." Eugene said, relating to his own experience. "I'll help man, it's the least I can do." he promised.

"Thanks Eugene." Kristoff said with a grin.

"Maybe," Rapunzel said, speaking for the first time in this conversation, "We should get to breakfast first."

Everyone nodded along. "I'll be right there, let me tell the news to Aniera." Elsa commented, and everyone left. Elsa went to do exactly what she'd said she would, but when she was heading to the dining hall, a guard ran up to her.

"Your Highness! Hans says he needs to see you and its urgent! Something about the well being of the kingdom!" He said.

"Oh no." Elsa whispered. "Oh no."

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of a cliffhanger there.<strong>

**Anyway, the question/riddle for 100 words of the next chapter-**

**What should the wedding's theme be?**


	8. The Cruel and the Distrusting

**Hey guys, I got a new beta reader and she has helped me incredibly with this update. From bashing me every week for not updating yet to proofreading this and putting up with my moodiness, and has been an incredible help.**

**And for all of you that go, What took you so long, here's my reasons why-**

**1. I'm in the middle of writing two Helsa oneshots.**

**2. I am currently watching Ouran High School Hot Club the anime and just finished watching Fruits Basket, my first anime. Also finished watching Sword Art Online and watching Black Butler.**

**3. I am working on reading both mangas, Ouran High School Host Club the manga AND Fruits Basket the manga. Gonna start on the Black Butler Manga after I finish it and read the light novels for Sword Art Online. **

**4. I am preparing to write fanfics for both anime/mangas.**

**5. I am working on my new fashion series on deviantart.**

**6. Working on anime/manga fan art.**

**7. SATS. **

**8. Final grades for Semester.**

**9. Friends, parties, boy drama.**

**10. being cold in winter.**

**11. Slacking.**

**12. Watching loads and loads of TV.**

**13. Just reading tons of fanfiction.**

**14. LISTENING TO SO MANY DAMN SONGS.**

**15. GOT A BOYFRIEND NO LONGER SINGLE YEAH BABY.**

**But hey, this is a lot better than my what, four month abandonment, right? But anyway, I want to thank everyone for putting up with me. I am especially grateful. Without further ado, I shall dip into this next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Elsa walked into Han's compact cell trying to look calm, but let go of the calm demeanor in exasperation. "Hans!" She gasped. "What? What's so important it couldn't have waited?"<p>

Hans gave Elsa a grave look. "Elsa...I got a letter. From my brothers."

Elsa stared at him. "And?" She prompted.

"In secret code, at the bottom of the message, it says that they're going to attack you in a few days, and they need my help." Hans swallowed. "The guards didn't know it was code and I thought you should know."

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows and placed her hands on her temples. _An attack? This is serious, what are we going to do? What about the wedding? Oh no...wait? _Elsa thought, realization dawning on her. _How do I know Hans is telling the truth? _For all she knew, it was the starting of a charade to be trusted!

_Oh I see you little bastard.. _Elsa thought to herself, raising a hand to her chin in thought. "You want me to trust you. Because you that if I trust you and this _attack _thing that you speak of isn't real, you want me to think it is, so that when I prepare forces, you can simply just say that i scared them off and prevented a crisis, and then in turn, everyone will no other choice but to trust you for stopping a catastrophe, isn't that it?" She asked, her eyebrows raising.

Hans eyes widened. "No, that's not-"

"Oh deny it, yes you will." Elsa said, her eyes set on that chiseled face. She landed a punch to his jaw, square right where Anna had hit him and knocked him out of the boat last time. "You bastard. I trusted you for the time being. I realize it was a mistake."

"Elsa!" Hans groaned, massaging his jaw with his shoulder.

"Don't you dare call me by my name." Elsa said with lazors beaming from her eyes. "I should've known. Refer to me as your Queen for as long as you reside in my kingdom, lowlife!"

"Fine then, _Your Highness." _Hans said in an exhausted tone. "I know you have no reason to trust me and all that shit they say in those fairytale books and crap, but let's just say that I'm not here to seek redemption. I am still the man I always was, wanting power, hating my brothers, hating my childhood. I have no reason to help you." Hans said with an honest note in his voice.

Elsa froze, not sure what she'd just heard. She'd been expecting pleading; Claims of "I'm a good man, your highness. Don't know what came over me." and whatnot. Everything she'd heard from previous traitors and prisoners.

Hans wasn't even trying to hide. He was at _her _mercy, but yet, he acted like she didn't have the power to do anything. Like he was the one in charge around here. So arrogant. So unsubtle. Did this man have shame? Elsa glared at him as he continued. "And I am helping you anyway. So the least you can do is be grateful and maybe give me a prize-"Elsa just slapped him. She slapped him. Right then and there, with fire burning in her eyes.

"You mongrel." She spat angrily. "You think I'm such a fool? You said it yourself. I have no reason to trust you, and I won't. For heaven's sake, you seduced my sister, almost married, near killed me, and planned to have a boy with her and then kill her afterwards to take the precious crown that you've always wanted." She seethed. "And yet, do you not have one ounce of shame? I might not know much about you and your home life, but I can tell you that the King of the Southern Isles keeps his people in line and they have the lowest crime rate anyone has ever seen and it is economically prosperous as well. It is obvious to me that this is all a lie to launch us into war."

"Elsa- Your Highness, hold up!" Hans yelled, and the room dulled to a quiet hum and the skittering of mice. "I know you think I'm lying, but I have proof I swear I do."

"Proof, my ass." Elsa growled. "All you want is power, right Hans?" She glared at him from the corner of her eyes. "You will do anything. Including lying to the person who gave you mercy. All you ever wanted, all you ever wanted was power. _THIS." _Elsa ripped her golden crown from her hair, pulling locks out of her perfect braid in the process.

"_This. _Is what you want. _This _is what you've been after your whole life. Why don't you take it?" She dangled it in front of his face, but before Hans could grab at it, she cruelly moved it out of the way. "As long as I am alive, I will make sure, I will make sure you never get power in return for what you did to my sister." She glowered. "For what you did to me. For what you tried to do to this country which I pour my entire life, my entire _soul _into."

She turned for the door, and then smirked, a taunting smirk. "But what would you know?" She asked, flipping her braid over her shoulder. She would taunt him. She would taunt him until his blood boiled and he could hardly see straight. It would serve the bastard right. "You've never ruled a country." She hiccuped with a evil giggle. "Oh, I forgot. You're the _13th _son, aren't you? You won't even be able touch the silks of the king's bed clothing, much less that golden crown he wears on his head. And don't you look at me?" She said with a cruel note in her voice. "Born into the position. Having all this power, just for being born? Lucky, I'd say." She drawled as she watched Hans eyes surge with rage.

"Watch it Princess." He warned. "I'm not always so nice."

"Hmm,_ I_ should watch it?" She said, concealing her own anger as she neared him, her face barely inches from his. "You son of a _bitch._"

Hans eyes looked like demon's and he rushed forward, and if not for his chains, he seemed like he would have tackled Elsa. "Don't. You. _Ever. _Speak. Of. My. Mother. That. Way." He growled through deep rushed breaths, and it sounded like there was a period after every word.

Elsa stepped back, surprised. She quickly regained her composure. "As if I should listen to you." She said, turning her back on him as she made her way to the door once more. Stepping out of the room, she had the guards lock it up again, and she nodded her head in a regal way to every she passed before making her way up the stairs to the daylight, her cape weaving behind her like a train of ice and snow.

* * *

><p>"So, Elsa." Aniera leaned on her desk. "What was all that about?"<p>

"Nothing." Elsa said with a defiant fake smile, which didn't faze her icy friend at the least.

"Dumbass, I'm part of your head. I know when you're lying, though I might not know exactly what you're thinking." Aniera replied.

"Aniera, not now." Elsa sighed.

"Fine." the ice sculpture sighed. "Tell me on your own time. But make sure you tell me whatever's going on. Or else."

"Right." Elsa agreed, And Rapunzel and Anna burst in.

"Elsa!" They exclaimed, and Elsa sat up at once.

"Who's...that?" Anna asked doubtfully, gesturing to Aniera.

"Oh, an ice assistant." Elsa waved it off and the Ice girl looked slightly offended.

"Okay, we sent Kristoff to Knight training," The brunette started, "And Eugene is helping the royal guard. They say at the rate he's working, his skill level, and the 12 hours a day he spends on it, he can become a proper knight in three weeks." She said, ticking off the job on her fingers.

"I talked to Kai," Anna continued, "And he says you should walk me down the aisle instead of him." She waited for Elsa's reaction.

"Oh!" Elsa exclaimed. "Would that...would that be okay?" She stammered.

"Of course!" Anna laughed.

"Then I guess I'm okay with it."

"Oh!" Rapunzel remembered, "We talked to the royal seamstress. She says that she can sew for the three of us and Kristoff and Eugene, but probably not the entire court, since you guys only keep one royal seamstress."

"And we're here to help you make a list of things to do." They finished.

"Alright." Aniera sighed, drawing up an ice sheet in the air. "Time to get writing."

Anna laughed. "Um, we need to decide on a theme.

"And a cake!" Rapunzel added.

"Flowers." Elsa continued.

"Our dresses."

"The color scheme."

"The location, of course!"

"The date! How silly to forget that!"

"Making the cards, that's important."

"Inviting everybody important, from everywhere. But not the Duke of Weasolton. Please no." Anna said, and everybody laughed.

"Decorations!"

And so it went, Aniera writing ideas down at light speed while the girls listed off everything they could and Kristoff worked his ass off to try to make himself worthy of a Princess. Everybody was working hard, somewhere, somehow, preparing for the Princess and the Ice Harvester's happy life together. But there were some out to ruin it.

* * *

><p>"Hans spilled the secret, Your Highness."<p>

"Bastard." A man rose from his chair in a dark room.

"But she didn't believe him."

"That's good."

"May I retire back to duty, sir?"

A backhand sent the smaller man flying across the room. "What did I say, lowlife? Do not speak in my presence unless asked to. And for the record, it isn't sir. It's Your Highness, Earth scum."

The guard got up, blood dripping from the back of his head. He bowed.

"What else do you know about Hans? And our family? What did the others tell you?" the man of royalty asked the retreating guard.

"Um..I know about... _her _and what happened to her, Your Majesty." The guard stammered in fear.

"Oh. So you know about Annabelle, poor Annabelle, do you?" He laughed cruelly.

"Guards!" He called for the surrounding men in the shadows. "Take Samuel away. He knows too much."

"You majesty!" Samuel cried. "I have a fiancee! Two younger brothers who depend on me! An old sick mother! Please!" He yelled to no avail as the noble regained his posture in a chair with a silent cackle.

* * *

><p><strong>This is by far one of my shortest chapter, other than the first one, I believe. I hope I did well, I've never written such a genre before. But I tried. The winner of last round's question was Cici Longstocking, that's what I'm thinking of doing.<strong>

**Before I give you the riddle (which will come after another line break) I want to thank everyone that was followed and faved this story. So I'm gonna put all their names here as a sort of thanks. I know it's over doing it, but I've never felt so loved and I feel you guys deserve it!**

**So after this line break come the people who faved this story and after the next line break come the people who followed it. After the last line break is the riddle and the closing regards.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>People who Faved<strong>_

_**Allnicethings**_

_**AngelesOfficial**_

_**Arwen4eva**_

_**BipBopFangirl**_

_**crazyasmidnight**_

_**Darkwarrior0416**_

_**Erza Fullbuster LOVE**_

_**Flutejrp**_

_**FrozenFairyTales**_

_**garza75**_

_**heated-heart**_

_**helloarendelle**_

_**iamloveCynder**_

_**JustOneMorePerson**_

_**Kara Valmont**_

_**liirec**_

_**lizerosas20**_

_**lovelybeejude**_

_**MaiteLover**_

_**MaliJo**_

_**Morrigan Queen of Shadows**_

_**Mrs. Polka Dot**_

_**Murooj**_

_**Princess Outcast**_

_**rae2527**_

_**RealMe07**_

_**Reders2**_

_**Smileyfaceeeeeee**_

_**Spirit Ella**_

_**The Silentier**_

_**thunder child**_

_**TobyFangirl27**_

_**uklauren**_

_**vampirelover555**_

_**VeryUnknown**_

_**Weatherbug02**_

_**zuzia0576**_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>People Who Followed<strong>_

_**Allnicethings**_

_**Angiepanda1**_

_**Arwen4eva**_

_**ChillxZee**_

_**Cinplyme**_

_**DinahDeath**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eclipsestorm4<strong>_

_**Estelwing**_

_**Flutejrp**_

_**Fress**_

_**GeliOlivas**_

_**Ggggirl**_

_**Jay Amaya Haughton**_

_**JustOneMorePerson**_

_**Kaizelle**_

_**Kara Valmont**_

_**Lyanna Star**_

_**MaiteLover**_

_**MaliJo**_

_**MitsyL**_

_**Morrigan Queen of Shadows**_

_**Mrs. Polka Dot**_

_**Murooj**_

_**Petalouda85**_

_**Randiceluvr26**_

_**RealMe07**_

_**SarahRapunzel**_

_**Shadowfax321**_

_**Simmi11**_

_**Smileyfaceeeeeee**_

_**StrawberryHitler**_

_**TheLostDisneyPrincess**_

_**The Silentier**_

_**TobyFangirl27**_

_**ToriaGames**_

_**VeryUnknown**_

_**andreaolivares.a**_

_**blueagua7**_

_**byjfan**_

_**cheekycheetacub**_

_**crazzyforlove77**_

_**disneyships**_

_**flipside208**_

_**garza75**_

_**gingeeee18**_

_**grassrfire101**_

_**heated-heart**_

_**heidiellisalex helsa**_

_**helloarendelle**_

_**iamloveCynder**_

_**krazyC**_

_**liirec**_

_**lizerosas20**_

_**megumisakura**_

_**mmr.262000**_

_**rae2527**_

_**shanejay**_

_**thunder child 14**_

_**tmnt love**_

_**vampirelover555**_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to everyone for being so awesome! And since I've crossed 100 reviews, I have a special prize for everyone instead of just a riddle- ANYBODY, AND I MEAN ANNNNYYYBBOODDDY who reviews this chapter (chapter 8 of RIS) will win the first 200 words of the next chapter.<strong>

**No I am not kidding whatsoever. I am dead serious. I am so happy with my mom her boyfriend, my boyfriend, you guys and the response to this story that whoever reviews this chapter will win the extra sneak peak.**

**I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do online. **

**Guests, please hang in there. If you have an account on DeviantArt, LikeAFashionista, MyCandyLove, Tumblr (though I'm not very good with it) an Email, a FictionPress, a Wattpad, an ArchiveOfOurOwn, any free account actually, please feel free to give me the name of the website, how to send message on it, and your username so that I can try to get the 200 words to you. If you can't, it's alright. You'll see the next chapter when it comes out!**

**But thanks everyone for being so wonderful and I hope I'll be able to update soon with something good!**


	9. Apology

**Oh my god guys, I totally gave up on this account and put it behind me but I was browsing some stuff on Wattpad the other day when someone mentioned that a story they were writing was modeled after their favorite lemon story, Revenge is Sexy, and I felt so honored and just looked it up and saw 145 reviews and so many faves and follows and I logged in after regaining my password and I felt horrible that I left you guys hanging like that! So I hope you don't hate me for abandoning you for thirteen months because I thought nobody was reading the story and stuff...so yeah. I'm gonna start updating again, hopefully, and I hope you can forgive me. I'd like to remind you though that I'm on here ONLY for the purpose of getting this story finished and nothing more, so I refuse to talk to anybody and I disabled the PM feature because I don't want to stay on Fanfiction longer than I have to because this site just isn't right for me. Its complicated, but I will try to finish this story and I hope you don't hate me. :)**


End file.
